


Take Responsibility For This

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Blowjobs, Help, Kinda, Kissing, Multi, Smut, dont cancel me omfggg, i blushed a lot writing this lmaoooo, i'm experimenting with sexual content, idk - Freeform, its smut, mutli-chapter smut of my poly ship, what is sex ?? !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: The Ryuenji brothers are popular in school for their own separate reasons, but both are friends with the esteemed Mikado Gao. However, when their shared attraction begins to overwhelm them, Gao will have to face the music of what exactly his presence does to people.
Relationships: Gao Mikado/Tasuku Ryuenji, Legendary Brave Tasuku/Gao Mikado, Tasuku Ryuenji/Gao Mikado/Legendary Brave Tasuku
Kudos: 4





	Take Responsibility For This

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to experiment with writing sexual content. It's not great rn, its probably not even good (mainly cuz I kept chickening out whenever something was even remotely close to happening) but I also want the sexual content to be tipped off by emotional prowess, rather than just a simple "fucking to fuck" scenario. That's not what I want to write. So this is just a way to practice with that. 
> 
> All characters in this story are in High School. They are not kids, I'm not dumb. They are all second years, so roughly 16 to 17 years old. 
> 
> Also since I wanted to add Legendary Brave Tasuku in this in this world Buddyfight doesn't exist, and Legendary Brave is Tasuku's twin brother named Brave. Don't ask. I just think he's neat.

If you walk the halls and throughout the campus, you would hear the rumors of a certain fighter. His name was Gao Mikado, and he was popular amongst the masses. Despite his unknowing of this, he keeps up with the hustle and bustle of his peers and does what he can to make them smile. 

Gao Mikado was the light of the academy. No one could ever extinguish that light. 

But there was also a legend amongst the school. A powerful legend that has spread throughout the city. So much so that even the neighboring towns have heard sprinkles of this tale. A tale of two twin brothers; whose power is so ungodly, that anyone who crosses paths with them is left weak at the knees. Do you dare seek out the Ryuenji brothers? Many have tried, but only a few have survived. 

One of the few to survive was Gao Mikado himself. He tamed the Ryuenji brothers and is now their closest friend. But if you were to ask him how he did it, it wouldn’t be a fantastic tale. He would just laugh and say, “You don’t want to hear that story. We had got into a fight, and let our fists do the talking.” 

Looking at either of these boys, you wouldn’t think to yourself: “They look like delinquents.” But rather, they are all kind boys. Gao Mikado is an average student in class but volunteers after school as the Judo club instructor. He’s highly respected and is always on the lookout for students trying to overdo it. Despite his training, he isn’t one for violence. 

Ryuenji Tasuku: Smart, athletic, and kind. He is popular amongst the students as a face of activism. He is one of the many faces of the student council, but often the busiest. He is always lending an ear and a hand to those around him who request his help. He’s never been one to say no. 

Finally, Ryuenji Brave: While kind-hearted like this brother; he can always find himself getting into trouble. Fights seem to find him, as he always feels the need to protect the weak. He will jump into any fight if it means the ones who are wrong are defeated. It is simply his nature. However, it has found him in the principal's office quite a few times. And Tasuku has had to bail him out often as a student council member. But aside from the fights, he liked to make people laugh and feel safe. He was a charmer. 

Put the three of them together in one place, and the chaos levels would rise exponentially. Students would flock over and ask questions, and if in public, people would say a passing comment about “boys being boys” and it was never a dull moment. Most days Brave challenges Gao to a fight, to test his strength, which Gao will always protest before eventually giving in to put him in the place. And Tasuku was often hovering around Gao so closely that if they had gotten any closer they would fuse into one mortal being of unknown power level. Tasuku had a habit of being a bit protective of Gao to the point of clinging to him. Brave would often get jealous, and try and escape his brother’s line of sight with Mikado Gao in arm, to be alone with the fighter. 

Gao was none the wiser. Never being one for thoughts of romance or anything of the sort, he would see his friends’ antics as some sort of sibling rivalry for attention. Having had only each other all of their lives, sharing a friend must be hard sometimes as well. So Gao never complained. 

However, what do you say to the boy that you have feelings for? The best friend you’ve had since grade school. The brothers’ did not know, but for now, they want their days with Mikado Gao to last for as long as possible. Gao was a social butterfly, and capable of anything. There may come a day when he finally spreads his wings and leaves for good. And they too would be none the wiser. 

Right now, it was gym class. Lunch had just ended, and the sun was beating down on the tracks of campus. Brave and Gao were in the locker room changing into their uniforms, a ritual they had done hundreds if not thousands of times before. And yet, today it was different. Gao was focused on changing as quickly as he could, ready to hit the track and break a sweat. He had a lot of pent-up energy from sitting down most of the day, so he was raring to go. But Brave was different. He was dreading it. It took all of his strength to keep his eyes on his own locker, on his own things. 

Brave had known for a while now that he was attracted to Gao. A lot of people are and always will be. But for him, it was different. Attraction to your best friend is mind-numbing. You crave the attention, and the touch every day, all the time. You think about them the minute you wake up to the second you fall asleep, and sometimes you even dream of them. Brave had an unfortunate streak of luck and has had dreams of Gao for a few weeks now. 

And they get lewder by the day. He doesn’t know what to do. 

His self-control has been getting weaker by the passing day, and Brave has had to come up with shitty excuses to either dodge Gao completely or find ways for Gao to touch him just enough to satisfy his needs without making it too obvious. It was deceitful and gross, but Brave couldn’t risk losing Gao as a friend over his own problems. 

“Are you almost ready?” 

Brave flinched as he was brought of his daze, and turned to see Gao who was dressed and ready to go. He stood by the door of the locker room. “Y-Yeah, I’ll join you in a minute, Gao. I’m almost ready.” 

Gao didn’t fight him on it, and walked out of the locker room to wait for his friend. Once the room was quiet, and Brave realized he was alone, he allowed himself to relax and released the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. His stomach was hot, and he was sweating bullets already. He also had an uncomfortable feeling in his slacks. “Shit,” he cursed his luck. He quickly changed his clothes and did his best to hide the problem before leaving the locker room. Gao was still waiting for him, and together they walked out to the field. Brave eyed him as he walked, resisting every urge in his body to have his way with Gao, right there in that hallway. 

After the usual round of stretches was done, the lineup for races was given. Luckily for Brave, he was one of the last ones, so he had time for Excalibur to calm down a bit before he had to run in front of everyone. The last thing he needed was for all of his peers to see his erection, and he gets outed in front of everyone. 

“This is gonna be awesome,” Gao avowed, continuing to stretch as he gazed into the open track. “I get to go up against Zanya. I haven’t fought against him in ages.” 

Gao’s excitement towards racing Zanya left a hollow feeling in his chest. Brave was unsure what this newfound emotion was he was feeling, but he did not like it one bit. Kisaragi Zanya; a fine face amongst the crowd. In the top 5% of the school in academics, and president of the disciplinary committee, a fitting role for the son of a police chief. Everything about Zanya Kisaragi was fit and proper. He refuses to let himself fall apart, in any situation. 

Actually, that’s wrong. 

“T-T-Too close,” Zanya faltered, stepping back when one of the girls brought him a water bottle. His face was flushed bright red, and he held his hands up in a defensive way, trying to hide his face from view. The girl in question seemed to get the gist and quickly walked away to hand out the rest of the bottles. Zanya took a deep breath and recollected himself. 

Zanya Kisaragi had gynophobia. No one knows the story of where the phobia originated from, only that Zanya does his best to keep girls away from him at all costs. He has even gone as far as to persuade the science division to create inventions for him to use to make it easier to evade women; going as far as to create a blueprint for glasses that turns all women in his line of sight into men. A bit much, but Brave didn’t know him enough to ask about it. And he didn’t really care that much. 

“Yo, Zanya,” Gao called out. Zanya hears Gao's voice and his composure loosens, and he smiles. He puts his hand towel around his neck and walks over to Gao. “Looks like we get to race this week. Should be fun.” 

Zanya grins and begins to tie his long hair into a tight ponytail. Recalling middle school, Zanya always wore his hair in a warrior’s style, however, once he started high school he started experimenting with his hair and has chosen a different style every month. This month, he has it simply down and flowing. But for occasions such as gym, he will put it into a ponytail. “Fun, indeed. However, I am going to win this race. Just you wait and see.” 

Zanya walked away to prepare himself, leaving Gao and Brave alone once again. Gao was beaming from adrenaline. The first of the races kicked off without a hitch. No-name classmates won their boring races, and time seemed to pass without a problem. Brave had calmed down from his earlier problem but grew more anxious as time passed. The sun was sweltering. And he was drenched in sweat. Wiping it off with his shirt did nothing as his shirt, too, was sweaty and gross. He wanted this to be done so he could shower. 

But Gao seemed to be just fine. Sun and sweat meant nothing to him as he simply wiped his face with his shirt, and prepared at the start. Zanya stood two lanes away from Gao, and he too was stretching one final time before their sprint. The tension was heavy, and all eyes were on this race. Brave could hear the cheers for Gao. And separate cheers for Zanya. 

This was a battle. 

The starting whistle blew and the runners were off. Gao was in the lead, with Zanya coming in from behind. The other students left in the dust so bad they may as well have given up in the beginning and taken the F. But Gao was focused, he watches the track lines move in his line of vision; and listens to the sound of his sneakers hitting the ground with each step. But for just a brief moment, he looked up and from the corner of his eye, he saw him. Zanya Kisaragi, tailing behind him and is now neck and neck. The two ran as quickly as they could; the finish line coming near. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. 

The whistle blew. It was over. 

“The winner is Zanya Kisaragi.” 

It was unexpected, to say the least. Brave was certain that Gao would take the win. But Zanya clutched the victory in the end. 

Gao was standing at the finish line, trying to catch his breath and wiping the sweat from his brow. He was radiant. He was glowing. He was satisfied. Zanya laid a hand on Gao's head and ruffled his hair a bit. “That was a great race. You almost had me there.” 

“Don’t act like this over. We’ll have another competition soon, just you wait.” 

Zanya smiles, “Of course, I’ll always look forward to it.” 

Gao and Zanya clasped each other's hands in an intense high five, gripping onto one another for dear life. But it was Zanya who released first and waved a fond farewell. 

Brave walks up to Gao at the edge of the track and hands him a water bottle from the benches. “You did great.” 

Gao accepts the bottle and takes a sip. “Thanks, it was awesome. Just like I said.” Brave couldn’t tell if his face felt hot because he was blushing or from the heat, but he was grateful it was hard to tell. He took the bottle back from Gao and the two walked back over to their spot on the edge of the track. Gao was still filled with energy and ready for another race, but something inside was bothering Brave. When he looks at Zanya, he feels himself getting angry. Especially when he’s around Gao. What was happening to him? Why did he feel this overwhelming need to hide Gao away from everyone? To drag him away from class and mark him in a way that no one would ever try and claim him again. Was this possession? Jealousy? Brave was unsure but felt it becoming more and more overwhelming to bear. 

His race came and went, and it was uneventful as usual. He was in the lead at first but fell behind halfway through after losing strength. That or he just gave up to make the race end faster. But either way, the class was over, and he could finally go back indoors and re-evaluate his life choices. 

But that also meant one more hurdle to jump before returning to class. 

Most of the guys had already changed and left the locker room by the time Gao finished his quick shower. Wrapped in a towel, he made his way over to his locker to begin to change back into his school uniform but was met with the locker door being shut by someone else. Gao looks over to see who was messing with him when he sees Brave standing next to him. His hair was disheveled from the setting sweat, and his trademark red pendant was peeking out from his gym shirt. He wasn’t even looking at Gao, but rather at the ground. Gao felt that something was wrong, and kneeled a bit to try and see Brave’s face. Gao moved Brave’s bangs from his face, just enough to see his eyes. He saw Brave’s bright red flushed cheeks and his downcast eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay,” Gao asks, his voice soft enough for just the two of them to hear. 

Brave waited until the door to the locker room closed once more, the last soul aside from them leaving, finally. Brave grabbed hold of Gao’s shoulders and pushed him down onto the long bench. Gao was caught off guard and struggled a bit but stopped struggling when Brave climbed over him to straddle his hips. Brave maneuvered over him so that his hands were on each side of Gao’s face. Time seemed to stand still as neither boy moved from their spot. Brave seemed to be struggling with something, as his brows continued to furrow, and his lip quivered. 

“Why?” It was soft-spoken. Filled with sadness, and envy, Brave spoke again. “Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?” Brave moved his hands so that they gently cup Gao’s cheeks, slender fingers cradling him. Brushing gentle fingers over Gao’s cheeks, Brave moves in close so that their foreheads touch. Their breathing mixes together. He can feel Gao’s heat, his skin, his warmth. His mind was racing as he imagined the things he could do, the things he wanted to say. But he hesitates all the while. “Why do I look at you and feel butterflies? My body gets hot. And I can’t think straight at all. You’re all I think about Mikado Gao. Why can’t you leave my mind?” 

Gao didn’t say a word. He waited for his friend to let out his feelings. To release his pent-up emotions. 

Brave lifts his head just enough to look Gao in the eye. His eyes watering with tears. “I look at you, even for a split moment, and you stir up emotions and feelings in me that I can’t explain. But all I know is that my body reacts to you. It wants you. It wants you so bad I can’t stand it.” 

Gao could feel Brave’s clothed erection through his gym shorts as he straddles him. The friction from Brave’s movements and the feeling of his cock rubbing against him made Gao’s body react too. His face started to heat up, and his own dick began to harden. 

“You ignite a fire in me, Gao. It's so hot.” Brave inches in closer until their lips were just barely touching. Gao’s lips were twitching restlessly. His body was practically begging. He wants to be kissed. To be touched. Brave. “Take responsibility.” 

Brave closed the distance between them and kissed Gao with soft and gentle precision. Gao melts into the touch, the taste, and the passion. He can feel Brave’s insecurities and his want through his lips. The salty taste of stray tears and sweat. Gao runs a hand through Brave’s thick blue hair and pulls him closer, and kisses him deeper. His other hand instinctively reaches up to find something to grab and finds Brave’s right leg. Gao holds his right leg and pulls him closer, creating more room for him to grind against him. Brave moans into the kiss and Gao pulls away first, leaving Brave to whine in the complaint. 

Gao's face was flushed red. But Brave’s face was flushed red, and his clothes clung to his skin in an uncomfortable way. Brave sat up and tugged at his shirt. He was breathing heavy, and his eyes were clouded. He peeled off his shirt and cracked his neck for a brief moment. They sat in silence, only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Brave took a moment to lie his head on Gao’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. The sound was calming, and he closed his eyes. Gao ran a hand down Brave’s back as he calmed himself. 

“This isn’t another dream, is it?” 

“Another? How often do you dream about me?” 

Brave hid his face in Gao’s chest. “Don’t mock me.” He lifts himself up, running a hand down Gao’s chest in a tantalizing manner, leaving Gao breathless. “Like I said, take responsibility.” 

Brave put on a brave face and became much more aggressive. He reached down for Gao’s towel, the only fabric separating him from decency and sluttery. He yanked the fabric off, and Gao was now exposed to the world around him. And Brave felt all of that heat rush right to his dick. Seeing Gao’s hard cock before him, and his flushed face. This had to be a dream. No way this was real. But if this was a dream, Brave wanted to prove that he was meant for Gao. That he could please him the best. 

Brave cupped his fingers around Gao’s cock. He could feel its warmth, its pulsing. Its need. He’s imagined this scenario in his head dozens of times before, so he wonders if he can replicate what his mind has built for him. Holding it gently in his hand, Brave began tugging at Gao’s cock, watching closely at Gao’s expression as he did. He could see Gao’s chest rising and falling, and his breathing picking up. But this wasn’t enough. Brave wanted more. More. More. More. More. Moving a finger on the underside of Gao’s cock, Brave watched as it twitched and began to leak with precum. He could hear Gao’s whines and feel his shifting. More sounds. More smells. More. More. More. 

Holding the cock at its base, Brave eyed it hungrily before taking the tip in his mouth. Gao gasped loudly and gripped the edges of the bench tightly. 

“God, fuck….so hot.” 

Brave has never given a blowjob before, so he was still inexperienced, but he knew the basics. However, since this was his first time, he wasn’t used to having something like this in his mouth. So, for now, he likes to play with the tip. Swirling his tongue around his cock, and licking up the base. Gao was enthralled by this new feeling; it was hot and wet and his mind was spinning with ecstasy. He sat up and grabbed hold of Brave’s hair, gripping it between his fingers and pulling him closer to the base of his cock. Brave could feel the tip edging closer to the back of his throat and he held back tears and his urge to gag. Bobbing his head up and down, he did his best to do what Gao wanted. Bobbing and swirling and licking and sucking. Gao was close to his edge, his stomach was pooling with heat. He was seeing stars. He wanted to cum. 

But Brave pulled away with a pop and a sly smirk. 

Gao, sitting across from him, his cock throbbing intensely and his breathing unsynchronized. He glares at Brave with annoyance. “Why did you stop?” 

Brave snickered and climbed into Gao’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Because I don’t want this to end just yet. Getting you to the edge is one thing, but I’m here too. And I, too, have needs.” He ground his ass against Gao’s cock and the other male groaned beneath him. Gao gripped his hips and rested his chin on Brave’s shoulder. 

“Is this who you really are? A tease who likes to play with me?” 

“Glad you’ve finally noticed.” 

Gao decides it's time to take charge and pins Brave down onto the bench this time. He seems caught off guard for a quick moment, before flashing a teasing grin. “Oh, is Gao getting restless? Does he want to shut me up and fuck me til I can’t move?” 

Gao quickly covers Brave’s mouth with his palm to stop him from talking. His face burning even hotter, if at all possible by this point. “You’re embarrassing.” Brave looked as though he was going to retort, but Gao quickly shut him up once again by grinding into him once again. Brave groaned and bucked his hips. His shorts were unbearable. 

“You call me a tease, but this is just torture.” 

Brave leaned up and pulled Gao into another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Gao relaxed again and let himself fall into bliss. His mind racing, his hands wandering. Gao pulled away from Brave’s lips and latched onto his neck. Kissing from the base to his jawbone. Finding a spot at the base of his neck, Gao bites and sucks at the tender flesh. Brave moans and mews at the sensation, his mouth watering at the overwhelming stimulation. 

“Gao-mmf, please. Do it already.” 

In a swift moment, Gao was sitting on the bench and Brave was on Gao’s lap once again. Unsure of what happened, Brave looks down at Gao, who was looking up at him with a loving smile. “If you really want to do this, that’s fine. But we aren’t exactly prepared for this. Plus, we’re already late for class. It’s up to you if you want to continue, but think about this first.” 

Brave hated to admit it, but Gao was right. They weren’t prepared at all. This spontaneous act of sexual desire that he just threw out into the open without so much as a plan. They had no lube. No real assurance that they wouldn’t get caught. This was still an academy building. If they got caught, their reputations would be ruined, and they would be disciplined. Gao’s record could be tarnished. And worse of all, Tasuku would find out. What would his brother think of him if he found out that he and Gao had almost had sex in a gym locker room? 

Brave held Gao close, a soft smile crossing his lips. “I hate to admit it but you’re right. It’s not time yet.” 

“Got it. Now, hurry up and take a shower. You still reek of sweat from gym class.” 

Brave silently agreed and headed to the showers. Turning on the water, he felt the hot water hit his skin. It felt amazing. But uncomfortable at the same time. He leaned against the shower walls and sighed. 

“Shit.”


End file.
